The invention relates generally to power plants and more particularly to buoyancy type hydraulic motors for generating power.
Tidal motors and water power engines utilizing buoyant floats for converting a rise and fall of a water level into usable mechanical power are well known in the art. Examples of such motors are shown in the patent to Abraham, U.S. Pat. No. 1,570,421; the patent to Perkins, U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,996; and the patent to Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,038. For the most part, such motors are the equivalent of a boat entering a lock and being raised to a higher level by the flooding of the lock. No attempt is made to increase the thrust available due to the force of buoyancy acting on the float.